


Object Desire

by lionessvalenti



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko has to try out the alien device for science. More importantly, for Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object Desire

The rules were clear. No one was to take alien technology home with them. Toshiko understood the rule, but no else followed it very well either. How was she supposed to explain this object? How was she supposed to know how it worked if she didn't try it for herself? She couldn't do that at the Hub -- she flushed just thinking about it.

So she took it home with her, the silver, oblong-shaped device. It fit perfectly in her palm, making it easy to slip it unnoticed into her handbag before she hurried out for the night.

At home, Toshiko changed into her comfortable clothes and fixed herself a cup of tea. She drank it slowly, looking at her bag like something might jump out of it. After she finished her tea, she carefully -- _guiltily_ \-- removed the object from her bag.

She liked the feeling of the cool metal under her fingertips. She liked the way it felt in her hand, not too heavy or bulky.

Toshiko took it into her bedroom, stroking the smooth, flawless surface and sat down on her bed. As she settled back against the pillows, the device began whirring softly in her hand.

"Psychically linked," she muttered. She wished she had thought to grab a pad to take notes.

She licked her lips and slid the object down into her tracksuit bottoms. Where the metal had been cool, it began to heat up as it touched against the slick skin of her cunt. The vibrations sped up, just at her mere desire.

Toshiko gasped. The device attached itself to her, and she started panting. She wondered if she should be afraid of having an alien device suctioned to her body, but if the psychic link held true, it would disengage if she became actually frightened. But as surprising as it was, it didn't scare her. It felt comforting, with its warmth and steady vibration.

"Oh, god," she said aloud as she pulled her hand away and let the device do its work. The metal bottom of it seemed to melt away, and the smooth, hard surface turned textured and soft. It began to move, lubricating itself as it massaged her clit. She closed her eyes tight and held her breath.

Science. This was for the good of Torchwood, to understand alien cultures and technologies. How else could they properly classify this device without a proper demonstration? It was all for the sake of--

Toshiko clenched her fists around her duvet as she came, her orgasm sudden and hard.

"That's brilliant," she said to the empty room. She'd _never_ come that fast before. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She expected the device to pop off, now that it had finished its cycle, but it stayed there, the soft underside still rubbing against her.

Psychically linked, Toshiko realized. It wasn't done until she was completely satisfied. Until her mind told it she was done.

She turned her face toward her pillow. Yes, for the sake of Torchwood, she would have to know how much this device could give. It might take all night long.

Toshiko grinned and turned out the light.


End file.
